


When Do We Want It ?

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Trio work on their mission statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Do We Want It ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_bint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloody_bint).



Warren stood before the Big Board, waiting for Andrew to get his snacks lined up satisfactorily. He shuffled the dry erase marker from hand to hand.

“Alright, people, let’s focus. Goals first, then methods. Number one?”

“Riches,” stated Jonathan, firmly.

“Okay, good.” Warren wrote it down. “Two?”

“Control!” Andrew shouted.

“Control of what?” sniped Jonathan. “Your bladder?”

“That was just once, and you guys were doing the warm water trick!” objected Andrew.

“Control of what,” repeated Warren. “Good point. Expand.”

“Well, there’s the weather…” mused Andrew.

“Method,” dismissed Warren.

“Chicks?” tried Jonathan.

“Chicks,” agreed Warren.

Eyes narrowed, Andrew nodded.

“Chicks.”


End file.
